It is often necessary to measure the transverse tension strength of composite specimens at various temperatures. Many of the conventional apparatus and methods utilize specimens that require grips for applying tension load to the specimen. For instance, one such conventional apparatus utilizes a dog-bone-shaped specimen having a narrower central portion and wider end portions which allow an appropriate device to grip the specimen. However, using a gripped specimen, and the machinery required for testing such a gripped specimen, may increase the time required for manufacturing the specimen, may increase the time required for conducting the testing, may increase cost, and/or may require complex testing equipment and methods of testing, especially at cryogenic and elevated temperatures. Other conventional apparatus and methods for measuring the transverse tension strength of a specimen may experience one or more additional types of problems.
An apparatus and method is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more of the conventional apparatus and methods for measuring the transverse tension strength of a specimen.